Big Time Vegas
by Big Time Ships
Summary: What happens when they all head to Vegas for there 21st birthdays? Alchol plus Young adults equals... A little of everything! Some Kenlos! Rated M for alchol, gambling and more... Anything can happen in just one night...
1. Part One

Big time Vegas!

_Three days before…._

"Mom, we are turning 21!" Kendal Said.

"I still don't approve of you guys going to Vegas for your birthdays!" Mrs. Knight Said.

"Well, we are going anyway!" Kendal Said.

"FINE! But if you get into any trouble, don't call me you can call Mr. Garcia" She said while smirking.

"Mom, we won't get into any trouble!" Kendal Said.

And with that he walked out of the room.

_Flashback- 5 years ago….._

"Wait, so you were born on June 23rd too…?" Kendal Asked.

"Yea, and so was James and Carlos," Said Logan.

"That's just a little creepy…" said Kendall.

"I know right," Said Logan smirking.

The boys were 16 when they figured this out and had only been friends for about 3 months. One day, I believe it was a Tuesday, they sat at the table talking about there future and what they wanted to do and within 30 minutes they were on the topic of Vegas. None of them had ever been out of Minnesota. They made a pact that day that when they turned 21 they would all go down to Vegas to celebrate.

_Present day…._

Carlos, Logan, James and Kendal met up at the airport entrance.

"Can you believe we are actually going to Vegas!" James yelled.

"I know! I bet they have corndogs!" Said Carlos.

Logan rolled his eyes at the short boy's addiction to corndogs.

"Four tickets to Las Vegas, Nevada please." Said Kendal.

"ID please," Asked the counter lady.

They handed her there IDs and got there tickets. They didn't even get away from the counter when all the sudden they were mobbed by girls wanting there autographs. After 45 minutes of taking pictures and signing some odd things like shirts, luggage and some ladies dog carrier. They finally got to security.

"Please come over here sir," Ask the security guy.

Carlos walked over very nervously, "Is there a problem officer?"

"You can't take packages of corndogs with you," Said the security guy.

Carlos got a sad expression on his face and mumbled "Ok" under his breath. The guy took his corndogs and threw them away.

"Carlos… Really dude… Corndogs?" said Kendal.

"I didn't know I couldn't bring them! And Logan wouldn't help me pack!" Said Carlos.

"And now somehow it's my fault," Said Logan.

"Shut up and get over here!" Said James.

They were so interested in why Carlos brought corndogs that they didn't know the line had moved up 20 feet.

After getting through security they went a grabbed some lunch before taking off. James got Chinese food, Kendal got a burrito, Logan got a salad, and Carlos surprisingly didn't get a corndog; he got a platter of seven tacos.

They started boarding the plane when they noticed Carlos missing.

"Where the hell is Carlos now?' Kendall yelled.

They found him with a lady who looked like she was yelling at him. Turned out she wasn't yelling at him but cursing under her breath. The two had walked into each other. Carlos wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into her... They were both going thru there backpacks looking for something. They hit each other and everything went everywhere!

"Now boarding plane 378, Plane 378" Said the lady over the intercom.

"Carlos hurry up!" They yelled.

He gathered his stuff up and ran over to them.

"Ok, Now I'm ready to go!" He said smiling.

_Later on the plane..._

"Ugh!" said Logan in a few seats over.

Carlos didn't have to even ask him what was wrong. He had been stuck between and old lady and a little 6 year old brat.

"Would you just knock it off!" Logan yelled.

"You're not my dad!" Yelled the kid.

"I swear if you kick me one more time I'm going to take you and throw you off the plane!" Logan yelled.

"Eh Hem!" Said the flight attendant.

"He started it!" Logan yelled while pointing at the kid.

"Shut up brat," Said the kid while sticking his tongue at Logan.

The old lady across from them got enough of it. She grabbed the little boys tongue and whispered something to him the shut him up right away. Logan sat back and went to sleep.

Kendal and James had gotten there seats together and were already asleep. Carlos sat there twiddling his thumbs. He wasn't tired and was getting sick of sitting down. Suddenly he had a thought… Not one of his best ideas but it would do. He got up and walked over to the microphone.

"This is pilot Carlos speaking we will be landing in 2 hours."He said.

Suddenly he was jumped by two flight attendants and handcuffed to his seat. He wouldn't be quiet so they gave him a sedative.

Finally they landed. They started to get off the plane, when yet again Carlos was missing. They found him sleep with his face smashed against the armrest.

"Why is he handcuffed?"Asked Logan.

"I bet we missed something while we were asleep."Said James.

The lady walked over and unhand cuffed him from the seat.

"He was causing some trouble," Said the lady.

They shook there heads and carried him out.

Finally they were at the Hard Rock Hotel in Las Vegas.

They got the presidential suite. They got to the 30th floor and opened the door to there apartment.

"Bowling Alley!" Carlos yelled.

"Are you guys ready for the best night ever!" Yelled Kendal.

They all walked down to the casino. After 6 hours of playing Carlos won $750, James won $5 and lost $40, Logan knew the tricks to the games; he won $3000 and Kendal won $30. After getting board they walked over to the bar. They had never drank before.

"One of each please," Kendal said.

They all looked at each other weird and started drinking…..

And the rest of the night is a bur….


	2. Part Two

The next morning they were all passed out in there hotel room. With no remembrance of the night before. Logan slowly started to wake up and sat up. The other boys were awoken to him screaming.

"WHAT THE #%^," Logan Yelled.

Carlos started to giggle as he looks at Logan's shoulder. There on his shoulder was Camille's name Tattooed onto him. Not just any tattoo either. It had hearts and was purple.

"HAHA Dude that's hilarious," Carlos said falling to the floor laughing.

"Carlos…" said Logan softly.

"What?" asked Carlos?

"Is that a wedding ring?" Logan Asked.

"Oh my god…." Carlos Said.

James was just starting to wake up when they all looked over at him. They all started screaming when they saw him.

"James what did you do to your hair?" Asked Kendal.

James screamed when he saw he had a Mohawk… A purple Mohawk!

"I knew I shouldn't have come here! And I let you guys talk me into It," He was furious!

"We didn't force you! You came at your own will!" Carlos Yelled.

"It'll be ok." Said Kendal placing his James shoulder.

"Oh my god no way! Kendal is that a wedding ring!" Said James laughing.

"No… NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Said Carlos backing into the wall.

"OH MY GOD! You two married each other!" yelled James thinking to him that his hair was nothing compared to what these two had done!

Kendal and Carlos sat there in horror as they were trying to process what had just happened.

"Look!" Logan Said.

"It's a book… WITH OUR WEDDING PICTURES IN IT!" Kendal yelled.

"You two make a cute couple," James said snickering only to have his face meet Carlos' fist.

"Awe look you even carried Kendal out of the chapel," Said Logan laughing.

Kendal snapped at Logan…

"And you have your ex-girlfriends name tattooed onto your back!"

"Ok what else is in the book?" asked Carlos.

"Well, there's your wedding… and ME GETTING THE TATTOO!" Logan Yelled.

"Oh my god… You got it in the parking lot of a gas station!" Kendal said falling to the floor laughing!

"It's not funny it could get infected," Said Logan.

"That's the least of our problems…" said James.

"Look at this hotel room! Gustavo's going to kill us!" James Yelled.

"Id be more worried about the fact Carlos and Kendal and married..." Logan Said.

"Logan shut up before you end up on the floor like James!" Kendal Yelled.

"Is there more in there... please say no..." said Logan.

"Wow..." Kendal Said.

"What?" They asked.

"We performed on stage here at the hard rock!" Kendal said.

"Oh my god, that's going to be on the internet! Look how drunk we where!" James said.

"Logan. Laptop. Now." Kendal Said.

They pulled up to find it on YouTube over 50 times.

"Oh my god… one of the comments is from Gustavo…" Said Carlos

_Dogs! You are all in trouble! Kelly had swirly taken out of your apartment along with the TV!_

"SWIRLY!" Yelled Carlos falling to the floor crying.

"Get up Carlos!" Logan yelled.

"No! Not till this Night mare is over!" Carlos said softly.

"It will be ok! All we got to do is get Logan's tattoo removed, us divorced and buy James a wig…" Kendal said smiling.

They went down to the lobby and got in the car. They got to the hospital and to the right room.

"Logan Henderson," Said the doctor entering the room.

"Hi, I have an issue with a tattoo…" He said.

"Oh yes, the nurse told me all about it, that is, after she got done laughing," Said the doctor.

Logan's face got beat red and the guys started laughing.

"Shut up you guys!" said Logan.

"It's ok Logan it's a simple procedure. However it is painful," Said the Doctor.

"Just get it over with!" said Logan.

About 2 hours later Logan emerged from the operating room. His back was beat red from the laser removal.

"The doctor said it was a good thing that I got it removed because of the… circum statuses…" Logan Said.

Carlos burst laughing.

"Carlos you're going to get punched," Said Kendal.

"Ok now to go down to the court house," Said Kendal.

They got to the court house when Logan heard "What do you mean we can't get a divorce!"

"I'm sorry boys but by state law you must stay married for 3 months if you get hitched" Said the clerk.

"Well that's just great!" Kendal yelled.

"Time to call dad?" Carlos Asked.

"Time to call dad…" Kendal Said.

Carlos got on the phone and called his dad…

"Dad, we got into some ummmm trouble," Said Carlos.

"What kind of trouble…?" He asked.

"Like we got drunk and had some oopsies…" Carlos Said.

"What kind of oopsies…?" He asked.

"Like Logan got an illegal tattoo from a guy at a gas station... James shaved his head…. And…. I married Kendal…" He said fast.

"You what?" He asked.

A little louder he said, "I married Kendal."

All the sudden on the other end of the line he heard laugher. His dad was laughing! He was expecting to get chewed out.

"Just get a divorce, Son" He said.

"Yea… Lil problem… By state law we can't get a divorce for three months…" Carlos said hesitantly.

"WHAT!" His father yelled.

"My expression exactly, dad." He said.

His dad hung up on him. Kendal's conversation was a little shorter then Carlos'.

"Hi, Mom" He said.

"Umm we got into some trouble… Logan got a tattoo, James shaved his head and Carlos and I got married." He said.

"Mom? She hung up on me!" He yelled.

"No mom was never on the phone I was" Said Katie.

"Oh my god… so you heard all that!" He yelled.

"Yep, and I'm going to go tell everyone, BYE!" She said.

"Katie you better not…!" He yelled.

Kendal turned to face Logan and James. Kendal's face was completely pail white.

"Maybe Vegas was a bad idea," Said Carlos.

"You think!" They yelled.

"Ok let's just go home…" Said Kendal.

"Wait!" Said Carlos.

"Why does that sign say Congrats Kenlos?" He asked.

"Oh my god…."

_**To be continued….. Immediately!**_


	3. Part Three

_Back at the hotel…_

"How did that picture of OUR wedding end up on the billboard!" Yelled Kendal.

"I don't know! Why don't you look at the pictures again?" Said Carlos.

"I don't see any… oh my god," Said Logan.

"What!" Yelled Carlos.

"Ummm well… you had a witness at the wedding," Said Logan.

"Who?" Asked Kendal.

"Jett…" Said Logan.

"JETT! Jett was the one that leaked the pictures!" Yelled Carlos.

"I knew it! He's always had it out for me!" Yelled Kendal.

Suddenly the phone rang… It was Jo.

"So you married Carlos." She said.

"Yes but we are going to get a divorce… In three months," Said Kendal

"Why in three months?" She asked.

" By law we can't get divorced for three months AND by the way your co-star was the one who leaked the pictures," Said Kendal.

_Jo's POV_

Kendal had just told Jo that it was Jett who leaked the pictures. After telling her that she hung up on him. She quickly went to the set of there show.

"Jett, were you at!" Yelled Jo.

"Right here…" Said Jett.

She walked over to him and whacked him across the face with her phone!

"Don't you ever talk to me again!' yelled Jo.

Jo storms out and goes back to the Palm Woods.

_Jett's POV_

"Ouch I just got the #$# knocked out of me by Jo!"

_Back in Vegas…_

"She hung up on me!" yelled Kendal.

"You don't think she's going to go ape, do you?" Asked James.

"Nah, I know Jo and she won't freak out that much…" Said Kendal

Suddenly the phone rings and he only hears one thing before Jo hangs up.

"Ok, Jett is taken care of!" Said Jo.

"Ok I was wrong about her keeping her cool…" Said Kendal.

They all fell down laughing.

"What should we do now?" Asked Logan.

"Uhhh I don't know… Let's get home."Said Carlos

They got to the airport. All the way thru the airport they got shouted at. Things like "Look its Kenlos" and "Nice Mohawk James."

_**Hmm I wonder what will happen on the airplane this time… To Be Continued!**_


	4. Part Four

As they walked up to security, through all the shouting, they heard a familiar voice.

"Boys, this way." She said.

They all turned around only to see Kelly standing there.

"KELLY!" They yelled as they ran up to hug her.

"Guys enough, enough" She said.

"How did you…" They started.

"I called your hotel and they told me when you were due to check out." She said.

"Oh…" They said.

"Look, I know you all are freaked out but I'm going to fix all of this!" She said.

"HOW?" They yelled.

"Just get onto the private jet," She said.

"JET!" They yelled.

They all ran onto the jet. Kelly had a plan and not any normal plan…

"OK, let's get to work. James you go with the stylists. Logan you go with the doctor so we can stop the pain from your operation and we are going to work this marriage thing out…" She said.

_James with stylists…_

"OK! So I think we can work with this." The stylist said.

"It's a purple MOHAWK! How can you possibly work with this?" James yelled.

"We will dye it brown again!" The stylist said.

"Well that settled the color but what are you going to do with the MOHAWK PART!" He screamed again.

"We will shave it down to an inch and then comb it down!" The stylist said.

"But Ill look emo!" He said.

"No, you will have a rad punk rocker look," The stylist said.

"NO…wait that could work..." He said

The stylist smiled and got to work.

_Mean while over with Logan issue…_

"Ok will this… OUCH!" Logan yelled.

"Yea… it'll sting for a few." The doctor said.

"Yea! Thanks for the warning!" Logan yelled.

"What did you put on my back anyway?" Logan asked.

"A coolant to take the sting away…" The doctor said.

"Well it isn't working! It still hurts!" Logan yelled.

"Yes, it will sting until I wipe it off, but it has to stay on for at least 25 minutes." The doctor said.

**25 minutes later… and a lot of screaming…**

"Ok time to take it off." The doctor said.

"FINALLY, MY BACK HAS BEEN ON FIRE FOR AT LEAST 30 MINUTES NOW!" Logan yelled.

The doctor wiped it off.

"Feel better." The doctor asked.

"Not yet..." Logan said almost crying.

"Give it a few." The doctor said.

Logan mumbled under his breath and lay back down.

_Ok now off to the happy couple…_

"Well…" Carlos said.

"You two will now be a couple…" Kelly said.

"Say whah?" Kendal said.

"You heard me, since you two are married for at least 3 months. You will go public as a couple." Kelly said.

"WHY! NO! NO!" Carlos yelled.

"To bad, you screwed up so now you're paying for it! You two are now a happy couple." Kelly said.

Kendal slammed his head into the table.

Carlos started to freak out. He was running everywhere yelling in Spanish.

"Yo no puedo creer Kendal casado! Lo que el#!*% es lo que me pasa! Ahora tengo que estar casada con él durante tres meses y salir a bolsa!" Carlos yelled.

"Me odio a mí mismo! Nunca debe de dejar que ustedes me llevarían a Las Vegas! Nada bueno pasa en Las Vegas!" Carlos yelled.

"Carlos calm down!" Kendal yelled.

"Que te calmes Kendal! AHHH! Te odio a todos ahora mismo! " Carlos yelled.

"CARLOS! Knock it off! I cant stand it when you yell in spanish! Mostly because I can't understand you!" Kendal yelled.

"I know what he said… and you dont want to know!" Kelly said.

"Lets just go home!" Kendal yelled.

"We are… We've been in LA for 20 minutes… You were all to busy trying to calm down Carlos to notice…"Kelly said.

"Well in that case, lets get the frick off this plane and home!" Yelled Kendal

"Logan…"

"LOGAN!"

"LOGAN WAKE UP!" Yelled carlos.

"What! Who! Where! How!" Yelled Logan.

"Dude you kept yelling VEGAS! In your sleep!" Carlos said.

"Wait it was all a dream? Oh thank god!" Logan said.

Logan layed back down and went back to sleep.

You were'nt expecting that were you! Please leave a review!


End file.
